BATU, GUNTING, KERTAS
by masCaHYoo12
Summary: Jongin dan Kyungsoo bermain Batu gunting kertas untuk menentukan siapa yang akan jadi bottom dan top/KAISOO/T-M/Review ne


KAISOO

BATU, GUNTING, KERTAS

DIscalimer : ff nya buat sendiri, dan minjem namanya Kaisoo

Warning: YAOI, T menjerumus M

.

.

.

Mereka berteman seperti kebanyakan pria muda lainya. Namun karena gejolak dan rasa ingin tahu yang besar membuat dua pemuda yang masih hijau ini melakukan hal yang sejujurnya tidak lazim

Kejadian ini terjadi ketika Kyungsoo pemuda dengan tubuh pendek, mengalami mimpi basah dan menanyainya pada Kim Jongin sahabatnya. Jongin yang memang terkenal dengan keahlianya dibidang tentang 'kepervertan'dimanta untuk membantu Kyungsoo menemukan jawaban akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya

#####

Malam itu Kyungsoo tidak pulang. Bahkan Kyungsoo mengatakan pada ayah dan ibunya dirumah jika ia harus menyelesaikan tugas kelompok dan membuatnya harus menginap dirumah Jongin.

Dengan kesempatan itu. Jongin yang sudah lama tertarik dengan aroma dan pesona Kyungsoo tidak menyia nyiakan waktu. Jongin dengan semangatnya mengajari Kyungsoo hal hal yang ia tahu dan pastinya berbau pervet

"Kyung.. sekarang buka bajumu. Aku ingin melihat sebesar apa Junior mu ketika ereksi"

Jongin berbicara begitu frontal pada Kyungsoo yang bahkan baru sekali mengalami mimpi basah

"ey. Apa itu ereksi Jongin-ah"

"nanti akan aku beritahu. Jadi sekarang buka semua bajumu termasuk celana dalamu itu"

"kenapa aku harus melakukanya"  
Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada tidak terima

"karena… bukankah kau yang ingin tahu apa yang aku tahu yoh?"

Dengan setengah hati Kyungsoo melakukanya

Dan Jongin yang berada disampingnya tersenyum penuh bangga

'khekeke.. akhirnya aku bisa menjamah tubuh montoknya'

#####

Tangan Jongin perlahan menyentuh Junior Kyungsoo yang masih tidur. Dan tangan JOngin itu membuat gerakan mengocok hingga membuat Kyungsoo merasa aneh

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"aku ingin tahu saja. Bagaimana ekspresi wajah cantikmu itu jika orgasme"

Jongin terkikik dan kembali melanjutkan aksinya.

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak tinggal diam, dengan keberanian yang ia punya. Ia juga menggenggam Junior jongin dan memainkanya seperti yang dilakukan oleh Jongin

"punya mu juga loyo, walaupun lebih panjang dari punyaku"

"ekh.. dari kapan kau menggenggamnya?"

Jongin terkejut, namun Kyungsoo tiba tiba saja menggenggamnya lebih erat

"dari tadi"

Dan Kyungsoo lah yang lebih dulu melihat ekspresi wajah Jongin ketika orgasme

.

.

.

Dua hari setelahnya mereka menjalani aktifitas seperti biasanya. Seolah olah kejadian malam itu tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Jongin bersikap biasa dengan penampilan yang masih sama seperti dulu –berantakan

Kyungsoo yang terus memikirkan kejadian itu membuatnya terus melamun sepanjang pelajaran Sojin songsaenim yang mengajar biologi

"yak, tuan Do.. apa yang kau pikirkan hingga melamun begitu"

Sojin sae membentak Kyungsoo sehingga pemuda itu spontan berdiri

"saya tengah memikirkan Jongin songsae…e –nim"

Kyungsoo yang sadar langsung menundukan kepalanya menahan malu dari tertawaan teman sekelasnya

"yak, kenapa aku dibawabawa yeoh"

Jongin yang tidak terima namanya disebut sebut tampak berang dan melayangkan protesnya

"Aih.. kalian ini tidak menghargai saya sebagai guru disini. Baiklah tuan Do sesudah bel pulang anda harus membantu saya merapikan berkas berkas diruangan saya"

"itu memang pantas untuknya sae"

Jongin berujar sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Kyungsoo –lebih tepatnya ia mengejek Kyungsoo

"Kau juga tuan Kim"

Dan setelah mendengar itu, Semangat Kyungsoo untuk cepat cepat mendengar bel pulang muncul

#####

"Jongin-ah, kenapa kau menjauhiku, dan menganggap kejadian semalam itu seolah olah tidak pernah terjadi?"  
Kyungsoo yang terlihat memegang sapu itu menghentikan langkah Jongin

"apaan sih.. jangan menghalangiku"

Jongin membentak Kyungsoo dan mencoba mendorong tubuh itu

"kau kenapa ha?"  
dan Kyungsoo membuang sapu ditanganya begitu saja demi memilih menyeret Jongin keatas atap sekolah

#####

"yak. Kim JOngin memangnya apa yang aku perbuat hingga kau menjauhiku ha?"

Kyungsoo mencengkram kerah seragam milik Jongin, dan mendudukan tubuhnya diatas perut Jongin

"ukh~ Kau berat, turun sekarang!"

JOngin berseru

"tidak sebelum kau memberikanku penjelasan"

"ba baiklah.. aku hanya malu padamu Kyung~ seharusnya akulah yang melihat wajahmu ketika orgasme, tapi handjob mu benar benar sempurna hingga akulah yang harus orgasme dahulu"

Jongin menunduk dan membuat cengkraman dikerah seragamnya melonggar

"ah.. jadi karena itu.."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menyentuhkan tanganya kepantat Jongin

"yak, apa yang kau sentuh?"

"semalam aku menonton sebuah video.. dan aku ingin mencobanya denganmu Jongin-ah"

Dengan sigap Kyungsoo membuka celana Jongin.

"ke kenapa jadi aku yang terlihat bottom"  
JOngin sibuk dengan pemikiranya mengabaikan jari jari Kyungsoo yang berada dipermukaan holenya

"akh.. yak yak.. sa sakit.. keluarkan"  
JOngin merintih dan menggapai tangan Kyungsoo agar melepaskan dua jari Kyungsoo dari Hole nya

"kenapa?.. aku kan hanya ingin mencoba melakukannya denganmu"

Kyungsoo memasang wajah tanpa dosanya, dengan membuka zipper celananya

"aiish.. lebih baik kita gunting batu kertas, siapa yang menang akan memasukan Juniornya kedalam hole yang kalah"

Sejujurnya jongin benar benar tidak mau jadi bottom. Mau ditaruh dimana jika Jongin selama ini menjadi bottom dari Kyungsoo si namja cebol itu

"baiklah, ayo mulai.. batu gunting kertas"

Mereka melakukan permainan itu, hingga Jongin lah yang menjadi pihak pemenang

"yeay.. aku menang.. jadi buka seluruh celanamu Kyung~"

Jiwa iblis Jongin tiba tiba saja keluar. Dan ketika dua buah matanya melihat bokong seksi Kyungsoo langsung saja ia masukan Juniornya kedalam hole Kyungsoo tanpa pemanasan

"ahk.. Jongin boddooooh,… ini sakiitt"

Kyungsoo merintih sakit, namun Jongin terlihat seperti seorang yang 'Sadis' terus saja menghujami hole Kyungsoo

"ah.. ah"

#####

**meanwhile**

"aissh. Kemana dua anak nakal itu?"  
Sojin songsaenim menggerutu dan sesekali memijat plipisnya yang berkeringat

.

.

.

"Jongin bodoooh, pantat ku sakit karena tusukanmu.."

"hahaha, tapi kudengar kau mendesah keenakan juga"

"aisshh.. selanjutnya aku harus menang bermain batu gunting kertas"

"coba saja kalau kau bisa"

Jongin pun berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang cara berjalanya mirip seekor penguin tersesat

..

.

.

**-Bro-**


End file.
